Roxana Ruiz
Roxana Ruiz (born 1989), sometimes going by Roxy, is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. She goes by Roxy as well. A Freshman at Decker State College, Roxana majoring in medicine and is a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority as well as a member of the women's gymnastic team. Roxana is currently the Treasurer for the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. Biography Roxana was born in Tacoma, Washington to Felix and Paulina Ruiz, her ancestry a mix of Honduran, Mexican and Puerto Rican. Felix died in car accident when Roxana was just four years old. Her mother Paulina was a registered nurse ended up working to different nursing jobs support Roxana her younger brother Brad. Life was hard but the small family manage to live comfortably and Brad and Roxana were able to get what they needed to be happy. At an early age Roxana got involved in gymnastics, though she was sub-par she still enjoyed the sport and stuck with it through middle and high school. Upon graduating she accepted to Decker State College for their medical program. The women's gymnastics team of was still in its infancy so Roxana joined hoping to be part of something special if the team should blossom during her years at Decker State College. In a chance run in at gym after working out Roxana ran into Vanessa Marx who was also a student athlete, participating in track and field. Vanessa and Roxana shared one single problem that helped their friendship along. They both hated where they were assigned to. Vanessa came up with an idea for them to pledge a new sorority, since living a sorority house would be better than where they were currently. Roxana agreed simply because Vanessa will be at her side as she took this step into sorority life. The two new friends easily were accepted into the sorority. They were surprised how easy it had been and found their housemates bearable to live with. Unknown to both friends by the end of their second day in the house they were given rings that essentially put them under complete control by Susie Kim a fellow Freshman with a magical necklace. As the year went on Roxana demonstrated she was good with money, so after Nina Nichols became President Roxana was named Treasurer. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Paulina Ruiz, Mother Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Tami Tyler * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Clockwork Revenge Part II * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Roxana is based on actress Francia Raisa. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta